Hold On Tight
by daydreambeliever321
Summary: POWERS UNFATHOMABLE TRILOGY - PART 1: After a mysterious full moon, Will and Bella's lives are forever changed. How will they handle it? Will the strain ruin their relationship? Story set after third season; Rikki and Zane are back together. REVISED VERSION. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IN BEGINNING CAREFULLY!
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, so please bear with me! This story was originally posted on my friend's account, (gabisamore), but I just got my own! This is the revised version of the original HOLD ON TIGHT, but none of the orginal storyline has been changed, I just edited some typos and punctuation stuff.**

** Anyway, My favorite fanfics are Wella (Will and Bella) from H2O: Just add water, and Bade (Beck and Jade) from Victorious. Here's a Wella story. I really hope you like it. Whether you do or don't, please review! Even if you've reviewed before, leaving one would really make my day and show me that people really DID like this story. Thanks for reading!**

THIS STORY ORIGINALLY HAD 40 REVIEWS BEFORE I TRANSFERRED IT

**Disclaimer: If I owned H2O, the show would never have gone off the air in the US, and it would have been finishing its fourth season by now.**

CHAPTER 1

Bella's POV

It was morning. I was walking on the boardwalk just outside the café. I was supposed to be meeting Will here and I was about to head down to the beach to look there. "Hey," I heard a voice behind me. I recognized it as Will's immediately, but before I could turn around, two hands clapped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" his voice teased.

I smiled. This was too perfect, no way was I going to let this opportunity go by without having some fun. "Well let me think," I began, faking thoughtfulness. "Is it Nate?"

"No."

"Zane?"

"No."

"Ben?"

"No."

"Eric?"

"NO!"

I grinned. He sounded so mad! He was jealous!

"No? Well, who else is there?" I paused for a few seconds. "No…I can't think of…wait! There's this guy whose been hanging around me lately…I think his name is 'Will'?" The hands left my eyes,

"Ha ha that was so funny, I can't stand it." Will grumbled, "Way to make me feel special."

"Awwww…" I giggled, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." Will grinned and shook his head. "You can be so cute sometimes."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. His head leaned in and his lips met mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. We broke apart a few seconds later. Will stared down at me in complete adoration with the silliest grin on his face. I'm sure I looked the same; I was just too caught up to care.

"Hey Bella! There you are; I've been looking for you. Bella? Bella? Are you listening?"

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Will's and turned to see Rikki standing a few feet away from us, an amused look on her face.

"Are you back now? Because from the looks on your faces, you two were miles away."

I blushed and looked back at Will, he smiled sheepishly and reached his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Rikki shook her head and grinned. "Well, anyway, Bella, we're having a sleepover at Cleo's house tonight to celebrate our third year of being a mermaid. It's your seventh, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my seventh."

"Do you think you can come then? And Will, your welcome to come too for dinner and to hang out for awhile, Zane will be there too until around 11."

Will looked at me and raised his eyebrows questioningly. I knew what he was thinking. Zane wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world.

"Can you make it?" He said.

I thought for a second. My parents were going to be gone for the evening; it would just be me and the television. As for Zane, Will wouldn't have asked me if he didn't want to go. "Yeah, I can go." I said, looking at Will, "right?"

He smiled and nodded as if to say it was all good.

"Then I'll go too." He said.

Rikki looked pleased. "Okay then, I'll tell Cleo that you'll be there."

"Rikki!" Zane's head peered around the corner of the café, "Rikki, I need your help. A shipment just came in; you made it; can you check over the order form?"

Rikki rolled her eyes, "honestly Zane, you couldn't do it? And don't give me that lame excuse about how you can't read my handwriting, I printed the order this time!"

Zane scowled, "No, I can't do it, and I still say your handwriting is unintelligible. Now please can you come help, the deliveryman is waiting."

Rikki sighed dramatically, "FINE, I'm coming, I'll see you tonight guys." She nodded at us and then followed her boyfriend into the café.

Will and I stared after them; now it was OUR turn to look amused.

Will shook his head. "Talk about dysfunctional love." He commented.

I laughed, "You can say that again!" I pecked his lips lightly and sat down. It was nice just to relax with Will. We didn't have to be talking; the silence wasn't awkward at all.

Will sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed contently. We stayed that way for several minutes with an occasional comment from Will or me about a passerby or something, but no real conversation.

"Bella!" I lifted my head up reluctantly when I heard Rikki shout.

"What!" I shouted back.

"It's show time! Hurry up!"

I turned to Will and gave him an apologetic smile. He just grinned, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then shoved me lightly in the direction of the café.

"Go on," he said chuckling, "your public awaits!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You're a nut." I said, "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded, "See you then." I hugged him and then turned and hurried into the café and onto the stage just as the band began their first number.

**A/N: Okay! That was the first chapter! I hope I didn't kill it or anything. Once again, the reviews make the story. If I don't get any reviews I won't know whether you guys love it or hate it. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **

**Ella 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**A/N: Hello peoples! I'm so happy that you like this story! I am SO EXCITED! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**Here's chapter 2! It's definitely got some action in it. ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned H2O this story would be ON the show, not written on fanfiction. :)**

CHAPTER 2

No one's POV

All four girls were at Cleo's house. The full moon had risen a few hours ago and up till now, everything had gone smoothly. In truth, the moon really didn't affect them much anymore, but it never hurt to take precautions.

Bella POV:

I was sitting on the couch at Cleo's house. Will was slouched next to me, and I had my head on his chest and he was running his fingers through my hair. Rikki, Zane, and Cleo were talking over by the other couch. Will and I weren't really listening. I was pleasantly distracted by the slight tickling of Will fingers on my ear when I heard Zane say something that caught my attention.

"We're going to have to cut down on spending at the café, I can't afford to have the band there everyday, I think we're going to have to limit them to weekends, or ask them to charge less, or we'll be out of business."

I jumped up, slapping Will across the face with my hair.

"Hey!" he protested, rubbing his face with his hand, "what's that –"

I didn't let him finish, "What do you mean you're going to cut back our hours? What do you mean charge less? Your cheating us as it is! The guys are good, they deserve more than this!"

Zane looked surprised, I don't think he had realized that I could hear them.

"That's not fair!" I continued, "How cheap can you be? The money you pay us barely covered the cost of the new equipment we needed last month. What if something like that comes up again? You'll have no band and then you'll really be out of business!"

I was furious. I heard Will stand behind me. His hand came to rest on my back briefly, calming me slightly. I continued to glare at Zane, challenging him to try and respond.

Zane was momentarily speechless. "Look Bella," He began, "I don't mean anything against you guys, but facts are facts. I just can't afford your group anymore, so I have to cut you guys back. I can't think of anything else to do."

Will cleared his throat, "Are you sure about that Zane? The band works really hard for the café; Bella's right; its not really fair."

Zane stared a Will for a second and then he shrugged arrogantly. "As of now it's all I've come up with, but the fact of the matter is that the band charges to much anyway." Zane had a problem with Will; he had ever since the whole thing with Rikki. If Will's comment had come from anyone else, the answer and attitude might have been different, but since it came from Will, that was all it took to get Zane started.

I was shocked, and if possible, even angrier than before. "Charge too much? Are you CRAZY?" I shouted.

Zane jumped up, "Who are you calling crazy?" He shouted back

"You I think!" I retorted taking a step in his direction. Zane did the same. He towered over me, but I didn't care.

Rikki jumped up from the couch and grabbed Zane's arm. "Zane, calm down!" she said exasperated, "Bella and Will have a point, lets not fight over it."

Zane looked from her to Bella and then smirked slowly, "You're right," he admitted, "It wouldn't be fair."

Will stepped forward, "What do you mean 'not fair'?" He asked suspiciously.

Zane sneered, "It wouldn't be fair for one guy," he gestured to himself, "to try and fight against _two_ girls."

Will's jaw dropped. I looked at Zane in disbelief.

"Zane!" Cleo gasped, "what's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with me," Zane said, shaking his head. "I'm just putting fish boy here in his place."

I could feel Will tensing up beside me, "you know, what's your problem anyway?" he shouted, one hand in Zane's face.

Zane slowly and deliberately grabbed Will's hand and removed it from in front of him. "Get you hand out of my face." He commanded. "And while you're at it, get the rest of you out too!"

Will snatched his arm out of Zane's grasp. "Who's gonna make me?" He challenged.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Zane sneered. He stepped forward quickly and shoved Will in the chest, flinging him backwards and causing him to collide into me. I fell and crashed into a chair with Cleo's glass of water on top. They both promptly fell on top of me.

"Hey!" I protested as I transformed. Stupid water. Will looked angrily at Zane and spun around quickly. He knelt next to me, shoving the chair out of the way and never minding the broken glass. He looked angry. "Bella are you alright?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm fine Will, but don't –" I tried to tell him to stop, but he cut me off.

"Lucky for Zane that you're okay; I've had enough." He stood up. "Look, I'm getting sick of this!" he shouted, walking towards Zane. "If you have a problem with me, just say so, but leave my girlfriend out of it, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Rikki walked over to me and began drying me off with her power. I barely noticed. I had never seen Will this angry before, and I think Zane was surprised to; I don't think he had intended to knock me over, but he realized that now was not the time to try and explain that to Will. He collected himself quickly. "No punk is gonna talk to me that way," he said and took a swing at Will, aiming for his jaw.

Will dodged the punch and grabbed Zane by his arms, pinning them behind his back.

I was dry and had lost my tail by this time and Cleo, Rikki, and I just stood there in shock. This was totally unexpected. We all knew that Zane had a grudge against Will, but we never thought it would go this far.

Will pulled Zane closer, tightening his grip on his arms. "Listen," he hissed, "I want you to stop taunting me like this, got it? I'm not going to take it quietly anymore. If you want a fight, I'm more than ready to give it to you." He released a completely speechless Zane and shoved him away and then left the house, slamming the door behind him.

I looked angrily at Zane and then flashed the girls an apologetic look.

"I…need to go." I mumbled as I backed toward the door.

"Wait!" Cleo began, "Bella, you can't the–"

"I HAVE to go," I cut her off, "I'll be back soon." And with that I opened the door.

"No! Bella you don't underst––"

I thought I heard Cleo call me, but I was already out the door. I know she meant well, but I needed to make sure Will was okay before I had fun at some sleepover.

**A/N: FIGHT! Yeah, I know, this part kind of wrote itself; I had no idea it was going to turn out this way. Do you think that the chapters are too short or just right, 'cause I can make them longer if you guys think so. Review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Ella **


	3. Chapter 3: Moonstruck

**A/N: First of all, thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really make my day. Shout out to liveonpurpose: thanks for being the first to review on both of my previous chapters! You are AWESOME! Thanks to everyone for reading! Here's chapter three; it's a bit longer than my previous ones. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Phooey. :(**

CHAPTER 3

Will's POV

I left the house; I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. It wouldn't be fair to Cleo if she got in trouble because of a fight in her house. I just wanted to show Zane what I could do if I wanted to, but I think I might have gone a bit too far. The nerve of that guy; I don't understand how Rikki's stayed with him as long as she has.

I suddenly found myself on the beach. I started walked aimlessly down the shore, kicking puffs of sand with my feet and trying to cool myself off. I stopped for a few seconds and turned to look up at the moon. It should have been beautiful; I've seen the full moon from all different parts of the world and I had yet to find one that wasn't. Until now. There was something ominous about the whole night in general actually. It was like…I didn't know, a feeling of…uneasiness…maybe.

I shook myself. Full moons, eeriness, what was wrong with me anyway? My imagination was just running away with me because of how angry I was, I reasoned. But hard as I tried, I couldn't deny what I felt. Something wasn't right, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I sat down on the sand and ran some of it through my fingers. There were pebbles mixed in the sand and I picked out the biggest ones and chucked them at the water with all the force I could muster. I heard a several tiny splashes as they hit the water. It was very satisfying. I threw another one and received another splash in respond. Suddenly, I froze; I thought I had heard someone–or something–behind me. I listened for a few more seconds.

"Will?"

I relaxed; it was only Bella. I turned and saw a figure walking towards me across the beach. Yeah, that was Bella all right. A slight breeze whipped her hair around her head, and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful.

She continued walking until she reached me and sat down beside me.

"So," she began, "is everything okay?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm just embarrassed now I guess. I probably shouldn't have blown up like that."

She put her hand on my arm, "It's okay, Zane shouldn't have said what he did, and remember, he's the one who started the fight, not you."

I put my hand on top of hers, "I guess you have a point there. Thanks."

She smiled that amazing awesome smile that I love. "Anytime," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulder. It was nice, just the two of us.

Suddenly I thought of something. I shot straight up.

"Bella! The moon – you, I thought…"

She looked up and gasped. "Will, I forgot, I haven't seen it yet because I was looking for you."

I stood up quickly. "Let's go, quickly, maybe we can get you inside before anything happens."

She didn't move.

"Bella! Bella, did you hear me? We have to go!"

I knelt next her and grabbed her shoulders. She wasn't looking at me, and she didn't even seem to have heard me. I followed her gaze up above the water and up to the full moon that was bathing both of us in it's eerie light. "Oh no," I said. "Come on Bella, snap out of it!" I pleaded, giving her shoulders a slight shake. She turned her face towards mine slowly. Her eyes were strange, not glazed, but they weren't quite focused.

"The moon…" she whispered, "it's…beautiful."

I released her shoulders in defeat. "I know babe, I know. Why don't we go inside and look at it from there, okay?" There was nothing I could do. She was moonstruck. I needed to get her inside, away from the water and the moonlight, especially the water.

She acted like she hadn't heard me.

"I'll bet it's even more beautiful from Mako…" she said dreamily as she stood up. Uh oh

I thought fast, "uh…no I'm sure you can see it better from Cleo's house, they have those…those…great big windows…yeah…I'm sure the view is great. Lets go there, come on!" I knew I was blubbering like an idiot, but something told me that I had to keep Bella away from Mako tonight. This was the first time in months that she had become moonstruck from seeing the full moon, and it only confirmed my feeling that something was different about tonight.

I grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a little tug. "Come on babe, let's go, please." She pulled her hand away from mine. "No, I don't want to go, I want to stay here." Her eyes fixed on the moon again. "Bella, please, for me sweetie, I'm…I'm…cold out here, you'll catch a chill, let's go in huh?" I put my hands on her waist, nuzzling her neck a little as I spoke. Moonstruck or not, she was still a girl for heavens sake! She relaxed for a moment in my arms. I breathed a sigh of relief and held her a bit closer. Then I suddenly felt her stiffen; she wriggled out of my arms and toward the water. "Wait, where are you––" Then realization dawned on me. I dashed after her. "Bella! No!" It was too late. She had disappeared into the waves.

What now? I thought about going back to Cleo's house for help, the girls and even Zane had known about mermaids longer than I had, so they had more experience with this type of thing. Then I looked up at the moon. It was rising fast; it was almost over Mako and from the looks of things, it would be within the next hour or so. There was no time to get help; I had to do this on my own. I turned and started back up the beach, jogging in the soft sand.

I got to my boathouse in record time. I packed my backpack with a few necessary items and hastily threw it in my motorboat. As I climbed in, I felt a strange feeling climbing up my spine, like when someone–or something–is watching you. I turned slowly. I didn't see anyone, or anything for that matter, just the shore and the waves lapping against it with the hazing reflection of the moon shimmering on top.

The moon. My eyes were drawn up and I gazed yet again at that ghostly sphere in the night sky. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I stared for a few seconds more and then, with some difficulty, tore my eyes away from the sky. I pulled the ripcord and soon the air was filled with the loud sound of a motor running, bringing me instantly back to reality. I turned the wheel and headed out to sea, and to Mako.

**A/N: Now it's time for a little touch of mystery! LOL :) I decided to try a chapter from Will's POV as it will be necessary to write that way later, and I wasn't sure how this would come out. I actually like it a lot, but I'd really like to know what you think of it too! Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Ella **


	4. Chapter 4: Anything is Possible

**A/N: YIPPEE! SIX REVIEWS! I love you guys, so I'm updating again. Just to warn you though, I have a very busy week ahead of me, so I might not update again for a while although I'll definitely try. Maybe if there's a big rush of reviews…LOL kidding, I'm not that mean, but seriously if you like the story, REVIEW, if you hate the story REVIEW, if you have a comment of ANY kind, REVIEW! Love ya! Enjoy chapter 4! :)**

**Disclaimer: I can always dream… :-)**

CHAPTER 4

Cleo's POV:

I got up to run after Bella, but Rikki grabbed my arm.

"No! Cleo, you can't go out there!" she cried

"But what about Bella?" I protested, "Remember what happened last time she was out during a full moon? She could have been killed! I need – "

"We ALL could have been killed." Rikki cut in sharply, "she put us all in danger that day, and for the same reason as today, Will."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Come on Rikki; you're not still angry with her because of the whole Will thing, are you?"

She sighed, "No, of course not. I'm happy with Zane – at least most of the time," she added, causing Zane to glare at her. "Why shouldn't Bella be happy with Will? I'm just saying that we shouldn't have to put ourselves in jeopardy for them all the time." Rikki flopped down on one of the couches. "Let Will do his hero stuff," she continued, "it makes guys feel good."

I rolled my eyes. "Rikki!" I cried exasperated, "We don't know much about this new magic at the moon pool. Maybe it's different from what we've experienced, Bella could be in serious trouble."

"Or she could be out in the moonlight making out with Will."

I threw my hands up in despair and face-palmed.

"Well it's true!" Rikki protested. "You're exactly right, we don't know about this magic, but that could mean that there's nothing to worry about!"

I sat down in defeat. "Okay, fine, you win." I said. "But if at least Bella doesn't come back by eleven then we're going to go look for her. Deal?"

Rikki shook her head, "deal, but trust me," she grinned, "She'll be back long before then, that is, unless Will has other ideas…" Her voice trailed off.

"Rikki!" I gasped. She started laughing.

I scowled. "Well anyways, I hope you're right." I grumbled, sitting down.

"Of course I am. Now Zane," Rikki stopped laughing and turned and glared at her boyfriend, "I think we need to have a little talk."

Zane took one look at her face and then jumped up, "I'm really thirsty; is anyone else thirsty? I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back…" He disappeared into the kitchen.

Rikki jumped off the couch, "Zane Christopher Bennett! Come back here!"

"Rikki, I'm busy!" was the muffled reply.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Zane!" she shouted making her way into the kitchen, "You're in big trouble. What the heck was with that fight? You know better than that." She cornered him against the counter.

Zane cleared his throat nervously, clutching his glass of water for dear life. "Now Rikki," he stammered, "Take it easy, I just got carried away."

"Yeah no kidding!" Rikki snapped sarcastically. "What happened to you!"

"I just told you!" Zane shouted, "I got carried away!"

"And because of it you ruined our little party and possibly put Bella and Will in danger." She shook her head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Zane grinned sheepishly, "Yeah," he said, "unbelievably in love with you." He leaned forward as if to kiss her, but Rikki had other ideas. She snatched the glass out of his hand and threw the water in his face, being careful not to get any on herself.

Zane gasped in surprise. "What was that for!" he cried, wiping water from his eyes.

Rikki crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That was for being a jerk." Then she laughed suddenly, looking at the very forlorn and very wet Zane in front of her. "But a very cute jerk if that makes any difference."

"Oh it does, it does," Zane grumbled as he shook the water off his hair. "Can I get that kiss now?"

"No." Rikki said, "You're all wet!"

"Then when I'm dry?" Zane persisted.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Maybe," she relented, tossing Zane a clean dishtowel as she walked back into the living room with me.

"So," she said, sitting down beside me, "you want to watch a movie?"

I shrugged, "yeah I guess; you pick." I really wasn't in the mood to watch anything, but I didn't want to be a pest. Bella and Will are fine, I kept telling myself. I had to stop this worrying.

Rikki was on the floor looking through the cabinet under our television for something good.

"How about _'Black Swan'_?" She asked.

I was about to respond when my phone beeped; I had gotten a text.

"Who's it from?" Zane inquired, walking in from the kitchen with his still-slightly-wet-hair and sitting down on the couch beside me.

I glanced at the screen, "it's from Lewis." I pressed a few buttons and my boyfriend's message popped on the screen.

_I'm in a hurry, that's why I'm texting not calling. This full moon is different. Stay inside and away from Mako. And whatever you do, don't go near water. My research isn't complete, and I don't have time to explain anyway, but this is something big. Please be careful. I'll call you when I find out more and when I have the time. Love you. Lewis_

I just stared at the screen in front of me, not believing what I was reading.

Rikki stood up, "Cleo, what wrong?" She asked. "Cleo!"

I numbly handed her the phone. She quickly scanned through the message and then handed it to Zane. He read it and then looked up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said, standing up from his seat on the couch. "I'll go after them."

"Come on Cleo!" Rikki grabbed my hand, "lets go!"

I stood up and took my phone back, sticking it in my pocket just in case Lewis texted me again.

"Oh no, you two are not coming with me, it's too dangerous." Zane said firmly. I started to protest but Rikki stopped me.

"He's right Cleo, if something did happen to Bella because of the moon, the same thing could happen to us. We have to be careful."

Zane shot Rikki a thankful look. "So this means you're not mad at me anymore?" He questioned hopefully.

Rikki nodded grudgingly, "I guess…" she said slowly.

Zane grinned like a five year old. "Then how about that kiss?" he smirked.

Rikki pretended to drag herself over to where he was standing, but I could tell that she was ready to forgive him almost as much as he was ready to make up.

Zane wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Watching them made me think of Lewis and me. I missed him like crazy. He was supposed to be coming for a visit soon, which momentarily made me happier. Finally Zane and Rikki broke apart, and then Zane hugged her tightly.

"I'll take my boat," Zane said, "just in case they're out on Mako."

"Do you really think that they'll be out there?" I asked nervously.

"If Bella's moonstruck, then yes. But we don't know exactly what the moon might have done to her, so I'm not sure. I'll check Will's boathouse first. Maybe they're both there and we're worrying for nothing." Zane said reasonably.

Rikki nodded in agreement and gave Zane another hug before letting him go. Zane gave Rikki a quick peck on the cheek before he left the house.

I saw Rikki bite her lip, and I went and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, you know Zane."

Rikki gave me a small smile. "Yeah I know Zane," she said shakily, "and that's why I'm worried."

Zane's POV

I walked the short distance to Will's boathouse. Once I got to the narrow pier at the end of which was Will's shack, I was unsure of what to do. I finally decided just to knock on the door. The worst they could do to me was slam it back on my face. While that could be embarrassing, at least I'd know that they were all right. With that though in mind, I walked up to the shack and knocked hesitantly on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again. "Will! Bella! Are you in there?" I called.

No response.

Now what? Should I just go in? I didn't want to interrupt them if they were…umm…_busy_, but if I went back to Cleo's house without finding out anything, Rikki would kill me.

Making a quick decision, I pushed open the door and walked inside. "Will?" I called again, but got the same response as before. Nothing. I checked all the rooms; there was no one at all in the place, not even Sophie. Then I remembered. She was out of town indefinitely. I looked around for another few minutes until I was completely satisfied that there was no one there. Then I walked back outside and checked the dock. Just as I had feared, Will's motorboat was gone. That was all the proof I needed, and I turned quickly and jogged back up the pier. I got to my boat in record time, praying that I wasn't too late. Maybe they weren't at Mako, but if they were, this could get serious.

Even if they were on the island they could be just fine, I reasoned. Then again, I reminded myself, with Mako, anything was possible.

Anything.

**A/N: ZANE TO THE RESCUE! LOL :) I wasn't to sure about the ending, maybe it was a bit too dramatic, but I like it. Even though I'm a HUGE Wella fan Zikki is my second favorite. I know this is a bit off topic, but did anyone see the new episode of Victorious Saturday? BADE BROKE UP! :( I really hope they get back together, but I honestly think that this was the best episode in the entire show. They didn't mess up the serious and sad moments with random humor for once. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and you all know the secret to the next one: **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Okay, I'm done now. :) **

**Ella**


	5. Chapter 5: The Magic of Mako

**A/N: Hey! Yay! This story is comin' along! Special thanks and shout out to: WinxClubDiaries, my second reviewer for chapter four!**

**WinxClubDiaries: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :-)**

**Here's chapter five everyone! I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I begged and pleaded, but they still said NO. :-(**

CHAPTER 5

Will's POV

I gave my boat a strong tug as I pulled it onto the shore on Mako Island. Grabbing my backpack, I turned and looked at the dark forest that loomed ominously in front of me. Thankfully I knew the way to the moon pool practically by heart now, by land or water if necessary. Bella and I had come here many times, alone and with the girls, but I hadn't been here during a full moon since that day one year ago, the day of the comet that almost destroyed the world. The tentacle that had be the forbearer of the comet's doom was gone, it's been gone since the comet, but who knew what other strange things this moon pool had in store for us. A new energy had returned to the magical cavern after the girls had created the tower of light with their powers. We had yet to experience the effects of this new magic though, so we were not sure if it was the same or different from the old magic that had turned Cleo and Rikki into mermaids three years before. I just let my mind go as I walked the familiar path through the trees and vines. I was worried. I didn't know for sure that Bella would be here, and what if she wasn't? Then what? If she wasn't here, she could be anywhere, and my chances of finding her would be almost impossible, especially since it was dark

I checked myself. I was NOT to think this way. I was going to find Bella. I would take her home, and everything would be fine. I kept telling myself that, repeating it over and over and over again.

I was at the entrance to the cave now. I slipped my backpack off my shoulders and dropped it down the hole to better balance my inevitable fall. Then I carefully slide down the tunnel, landing right on top of my pack. That would have been great – if I hadn't packed a flashlight and numerous other bumpy items in there. MAN that hurt, but I didn't have time to complain about some dumb bruises, not until I found Bella anyway. Time was moving fast and I knew that I had very little of it left with which to find my girlfriend.

I entered the chamber with the moon pool and clicked on my flashlight. I realized right away though that it wasn't needed. The light from the moon, or should I say, part of the moon as it had not yet passed completely over Mako, filled the chamber so it was almost as light as day. I looked over at the moon pool. Sure enough, there was Bella, floating in the center of the pool, her eyes trained on the creeping, glowing ball above her. I tilted my head up and looked at the moon. It was only a sliver, but it was moving steadily. There was no more time to think. I dropped my flashlight, ran to the side of the pool, and dove in. I swam over to Bella, grabbed her by her arms, and started pulling her away towards the rock shelf that sunk partly into the pool.

"No! WILL! Let me go!" she protested, acknowledging my presence for the first time since I had gotten there.

"No, NO WAY am I leaving you here. Stop hitting me!" I shouted.

She clawed at my chest, scratching my arms and shoulders. I held on, just tight enough so she couldn't get away, but I didn't want to hurt her. I dragged her inch by inch while she continued to fight and scream at me the whole way. I finally got her partly on the rock and then I climbed out of the pool and started to pull her up onto the sand.

"Oww!" She squealed suddenly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked quickly, not taking my eyes off the moon that seemed to be moving all too quickly.

"My tail! It's stuck on something!" She wriggled desperately, trying to loose herself.

"Calm down sweetie, I'll get you out, just hold still." I assured her. I stepped into the water on the shallow rock shelf and kneeling, began to examine her tail; it was stuck in a crevice. Suddenly I noticed the great amount of light that was beginning to flood through the cave. I looked up and my eyes grew wide with horror; the moon was almost above us. I had a minute maybe less than that; I didn't know. I turned back to Bella's tail and tugged at it feverishly. She whimpered, and I cursed under my breath.

One more tug and then it was free. Gathering all my strength, I placed my hands under her tail and shoved her onto the sand. She landed with an exclamation of surprise, but she looked okay from where I was. I was about to follow her when I heard a noise behind me, like the sound of rushing wind.

The moon pool was bubbling crazily. I froze in fear; my eyes looked up out of instinct, and I saw the moon, perfectly centered in the mouth of the cave. The wind I had heard torn through that hole like it had been sent and swept me into the sparkling cauldron of water. I screamed as I sank below the surface, strange forces pulled me deeper and deeper, but I fought against them, breaking through to air once again several seconds later. Water was everywhere, swirling in cyclones all around me. A web of bubbles began to wrap around my body; the web expanded and contracted with every current that swept through the pool. Then it disappeared as if it had never been there. Before I had time to think a huge wave that appeared from nowhere slammed into me, dashing my body into the rocks. Before I could recover another wave hit. This time my head hit the rocks. I almost blacked out, but another splash of water brought me back instantly.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The water stopped churning. The light disappeared as the moon left us. The wind blew out of the mouth of the cave and was gone.

I didn't move. I was still in shock of the whole thing. Barely able to comprehend what had happened, I stiffly swam over to the rock shelf and pulled myself out of the now serene water. I wobbled over to where Bella laid, still a mermaid, and collapsed on the soft sand next to her. I felt strange. My legs were numb, my stomach hurt, and my whole body tingled like I had been slapped. I was shivering, but I wasn't really cold. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. Her eyes were normal now, but she looked confused.

"Will?" She sounded scared. "Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I felt terrible. I shook my head and groaned for an answer.

I felt her hand on my forehead, her fingers running through my hair until they reached the lump from when I bumped into the rocks. I heard her gasp in surprise. I winced as she gently examined it with her fingers.

"What just happened?" she asked, a catch in her voice

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't know." I said nervously. "I don't know."

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Bwah ha ha ha! I feel so evil. LOL :) You know the key to the next chapter: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me so happy when I hear that other people besides my best friend actually like my story. :) Thank you so much for reading! LOVE YA! :-)**

**Ella**


	6. Chapter 6: An Apology

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's favorited my story and/or alerted it! Shout Out to: shootingstarsandjaybirds! I received some super encouraging reviews from him/her and I'm updating earlier than I planned because of him/her! shootingstarsandjaybirds: THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Also, just to give you a head's up, I made a mistake in one of the chapters when I said that Sophie had the late shift a the café. In actuality, she's out of town. Sorry about that! I went back and changed it so it's all good. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned H2O, would I be writing fanfiction? Think about that for a second…:)**

CHAPTER 6

Zane's POV:

I powered up my boat and headed for Mako. I was extremely nervous about this whole thing. The moon looked weird and strange and from what I could see, it appeared to have already passed over Mako.

That wasn't good.

If something was going to happen, it would have already and there was no way I could prevent it now. The only thing for me to do was to get to the island as quickly as possible and see if I could help in some way.

Maybe they weren't even there anymore.

Maybe they had NEVER been there.

I kept trying to convince myself, but it wasn't working. I had this inner sense of (call me dramatic if you must) doom, like there were some…forces…at work. Magic, supernatural, call it what you like, but something just wasn't right. And I knew in the back of my mind that even if I had gotten here hours before there would have been nothing I could have done. You can't fight against the magic of Mako; I had been friends with the girls long enough to realize that. I sighed and looked warily back up at the sky. The moon was still there, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was watching me.

Maybe it was.

You never know.

I pulled in the beach at Mako and started making the fairly short hike up to the cave that held the moon pool. I tried not to think too much as I walked, afraid of all the worse case scenarios my mind might dream up if I let it wander. I walked for a few minutes more and then I reached the mouth of the cave. Who would think that this gaping hole that was barely large enough for a person to fall through could be the start of so many mysteries? I let myself fall, and I landed with a thump on the soft sand below. I stood up and quickly dusted myself off. I heard voices coming from the chamber of the moon pool, and a sense of dread began to settle in the pit of my stomach. They were there, or at least _someone_ was.

I stepped into the room and looked around. There they were. Will was sitting on the ground and Bella was crouched behind him, examining the back of his head. He gasped; she must have hit a sore spot. Oh yeah, something had happened all right. I started towards them.

"Is everything alright?" I called.

Bella jumped at the sound of my voice, but Will turned his head slowly, like it hurt or something.

"Where did you come from?" She gasped. Will scowled when he finally saw me and promptly turned back the other way.

I winced; this wasn't going to be easy.

"The girls sent me out to look for you. Cleo got a text from Lewis warning us about this full moon. You guys really shouldn't have been out here."

Will laughed hollowly. "Now he tells us." He said dryly.

Bella sat down and shushed him, "Will, its okay; take it easy." She put her hand on his arm. He sighed and placed his hand over hers.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said softly, nuzzling her neck slightly.

I cleared my throat, and they both looked up. Bella blushed slightly, but I could tell Will was still angry.

"Okay, you've seen us; we're not dead, now why don't you just leave?" Will snapped. He tried to stand, but collapsed back on the ground next to Bella with a groan. Bella looked at him with worried eyes, and I knew that I couldn't just leave them here.

"I'm not leaving until I know for sure that everything's okay," I snapped back. I turned to Bella, "what happened?" I asked.

"I think I got moonstruck and came here." She began, "I don't remember much until Will got here. He tried to pull me out of the water, but I think I didn't want him to, or something. I remember struggling, but I'm not sure."

"Oh you were struggling all right." Will grunted, "and I have the scratches to prove it." Then he chuckled. "It's alright babe, you didn't know what you were doing." He added in response to her apologetic look.

I nodded and motioned for Bella to continue.

"I remember my tail getting stuck somewhere on the rocks; I don't know how he did it, but Will got me unstuck and then pushed me up onto the sand." She said.

I looked at Will admirably; those tails were heavy.

"Then I remember hearing a wind and the pool started bubbling. Will fell in, and I couldn't see him for a while. The water threw him around and against the rocks. It was scary." She shivered, but then looked thoughtful.

"Sort of like…" her voice trailed off, and she looked at me. My mind did a double take. Everything suddenly started to click. Tonight had seemed familiar and strange, even Cleo had thought so because…

"Sort of like…" I continued for her, "sort of like the night you became a mermaid!"

Bella looked at me incredulously. "You're right!" she gasped, "I thought so, but I wasn't sure."

"HOLD IT!" Will straightened up in a flash. "Exactly what are you saying?" He looked nervous.

Bella shook her head, "We're not saying anything baby; it's just that we found an explanation for why I got moonstruck. It was a good thing you got me out of the water before the full moon passed. I might have lost it all."

"But what does that mean for me?" Will asked anxiously, "What happened in there?" He shouted, gesturing towards the moon pool.

I looked Bella. We exchanged glances that unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Will.

"What, What?" He asked frantically. "What's going on?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, and I gave a really, REALLY fake smile.

"Pool parties aren't your thing…right?" I said out of the blue.

Will looked at me like I had just lost my mind.

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" He cried.

I fixed my stare at him. "Just _answer_ the question." I said.

He nodded slowly.

" Okay…well, I don't love them, but I don't hate them." He said, giving me weird looks all the way.

"That's good, that's good." I said.

"Wait," Will suddenly was interested; I think he was starting to catch on. "Exactly WHAT are you getting at?" He sounded on the verge of hysteria.

I held out my hands in front of my face, "Wait, whoa, hold it. I didn't say ANYTHING!"

"But you IMPLIED it!" He countered.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you; I just think that there was more to that tossing around in the moon pool than you think. It was on a night like this that the girls became mermaids, maybe…the same thing happened to you, there are such thing as mermen you know."

Will just stared at me. He seemed to be processing what I had just said. Then he started to grin angrily.

"You just don't know when to stop do you!" He shouted, rising to his feet. He stumbled, but steadied himself on the rock wall.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I shouted back, standing up quickly.

"You just can't leave me alone because YOU thought that I was in love with YOUR precious girlfriend, but I never thought you'd stoop to this, as if something that could forever change my life is something to joke about. You're unbelievable. I just don't know what to do anymore. All I know is that I'm tired of it all." He hissed.

I shook my head in disbelief. I know I shouldn't have expected any less, but I was really serious this time. Will might have had something happen to him in that water, exactly what I didn't know, but I didn't think that I would be able to convince him, at least not on my own.

"Bella," I turned to her, "please, tell him that I'm not kidding!" I pleaded.

Bella looked from her boyfriend to me and shook her head.

"I don't want to get involved in this because Zane, we don't know anything for sure."

I sighed and threw my hands in the air in frustration. There was only one thing left that I could think of and as much as I hated it, it was all I could do now.

"Look, Will, I know I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry." I said desperately. "I apologize for all the nasty things I've said about you, and I know that you have every reason to think that I'm lying but you've got to believe me on this."

"Something happened tonight," I said seriously, "and until we know what did, you need to be careful."

Will looked a bit surprised at my apology; I'm not really the "I'm SO SORRY" type as you might have already guessed, and I think the fact that I had just blurted out an apology alerted him to the seriousness of the situation. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I guess I'm sorry too, I haven't exactly been very helpful to the whole situation and it does take to people two make a fight."

I sighed in relief. "So we're cool?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Will grinned, "We're cool." He answered. I stepped forward, and we clasped hands. As he stepped back, Will wobbled a bit unsteadily on his feet.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, reaching out my arm to steady him.

He nodded his head; "I think so, just a little shaky." He replied.

"We should get you home," Bella said looking at me knowingly, "Zane, can we use you boat? Maybe someone can come and get Will's tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement; Will didn't even try to protest about not driving his own boat home. He and Bella both looked exhausted, and I was feeling pretty tired myself. It had been a crazy night, and little did I know that the days ahead were going to be even crazier.

**A/N: Sooooooo…how'd ya like it…? I don't think it's my best chapter, and my original plan was to end it when Zane tries to tell Will that he thinks that Will's become a merman and then save Will's reaction for chapter 7, but when I did that, the chapter was too short. I'm trying to stay at a 1,500-word minimum. :-} Yeah, we'll see how that turns out. LOL :-) Anyway, thanks so much for reading! :-) :-) :-) I update after two reviews so REVIEW! :) :)**

**P.S I apologize for my overuse of emoticons in my authors note, but I have a thing with smiley faces…and pink…and peace signs…And I don't even know why I'm talking about this…. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Pancakes

**A/N: Sorry that I'm not updating as regularly as I was before, but you know how school can be…ICK! No I'm kidding; I actually like school for the most part, but sometimes it can just be annoying, like when it interferes with my writing! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing lately! I went from ten reviews to twenty in such a short time period that I was literally blow away! This chapter is LONG, I hope you guys like it! THANKS EVERYONE! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :-D ****(I wrote it during pancake week, just saying…you'll understand in a little while)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm fifteen years old and I own H2O…. EXACTLY HOW STUPID ARE YOU? **

**LOL :-)**

CHAPTER 7

Will's POV

I rolled over in bed as sunlight began to pour through the windows. I stretched and momentarily winced as my muscles cramped back at me. I had almost forgotten about yesterday. I looked around in confusion until I remembered that I was in Zane's guest room. Bella had argued that it wasn't a good idea for me to spend the rest of the night alone after what had happened on Mako; Zane had offered to let me stay at his place, and I had honestly been to sore and tired to care WHERE I slept, just I long as I could as soon as possible. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I got up. The clock read about 8:30. I was debating whether or not Zane would be up yet when I heard a -_CRASH_- come from the direction of the kitchen followed by a "_Dang it!_"

I shook my head. Yep, Zane was up all right. A deafening avalanche of metal sounds followed; like an explosion at a metal factory. Either Zane was waging war with his kitchen utensils or he was trying to make breakfast. I was betting on the former, because something told me that eating this breakfast might not be all that healthy.

I pulled on some clothes, the same ones I had worn yesterday, (I didn't have any others with me) and made my way downstairs, hoping to get to Zane before he did any further damage to the kitchen…or himself for that matter.

I peered through the kitchen door to fine Zane standing by the counter with a knife pointed at his chest.

"Uhhhh…can I talk you out of this?" I said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Zane looked up. "Oh," he followed my gaze to the knife. "Very funny, but when my mom and dad got married, every piece of their bath and kitchen sets were monogrammed with there initials, but after my mom left, my dad bought all new stuff and threw out all the old things." He looked sad for a few seconds. "But this knife was in the garage at the time, so it was missed. I was just reading the initials."

"Oh," I craned my neck and looked at the knife handle. The initials "_R&M_" were monogrammed in fancy lettering about a half inch down the handle.

"Yeah, well – you must have been surprise when you saw me like this," Zane said, faking a small chuckle as he broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah, I knew you were a bad cook, but I didn't think that it would have come to that!" I joked weakly. I looked around the kitchen for the first time. There were things all over the counters, and pots, pans, and other random utensils littered the floor and table from a lobster fork to a strainer.

"Ummm…so, you're making…breakfast…" I said. Actually, what it really looked like was he was making a mess, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Zane asked, pulling a bowl out of a cabinet. "Oh and by the way, how are you feeling anyway?" He added.

I stretched again, "I actually feel pretty good, just a little sore. I was going to take a shower, but I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." I said.

Zane shook his head as he poured what I thought was a small amount of milk compared with the amount of pancake mix he was using, into a bowl and started stirring.

"No, I definitely would not recommend that yet." Zane cautioned. "We'll find out soon enough what happened last night, but until then, stay AWAY from water."

I nodded. "So what do I do?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

Zane gestured towards one of the cabinets. "See if you can find one of those flat frying pans for pancakes in there. I didn't have any luck."

"I noticed."

Zane waved his spoon in the air threateningly. "Just find the frying pan fish boy and let me take care of the rest."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mumbled under my breath, but I grudgingly knelt on the ground and proceeded to loose myself in the back of the cabinet.

"Did you find it yet?" I heard Zane ask a few second later. His voice sounded a bit muffled, as my head and shoulders were smoushed inside this menagerie of pots and pan. I had exactly two pots and two pans at home. Four in all. Four There were at least twenty surrounding me, not to mention all the ones outside on the floor.

"I think so," I gasped back as I pulled myself out with no little difficulty, dragging with me the requested frying pan.

"Perfect." Zane said with satisfaction. I glanced at the bowl he had been stirring earlier. It _looked_ like pancake batter. I lifted the spoon apprehensively.

"Is it supposed to be this lumpy?" I asked skeptically.

"No. Stir it more." Zane ordered.

"My, aren't we bossy this morning." I grumbled.

"Do you know anything about making pancakes Benjamin?" Zane asked.

I shrugged, "Well no, but–"

Zane turned around, "–that's all I need to know." He cut me off. "No buts, just stir."

I sighed and turned back to the bowl.

Quite awhile later I was staring at the stack of pancakes in front of me. They _looked_ normal, but after the hour-and-twenty-minutes that it had taken to make them, I wasn't so sure.

"Go, on, eat them," Zane said, sitting down next to me.

I frowned, "are you sure that they're…_edible_?"

Zane looked offended. "Of course I'm sure, see?" He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. I watched him, waiting for him to fall over or something, but apparently they weren't poisoned…or at least _his_ weren't anyway. I took a deep breath and gingerly took a tiny bite.

"Hey," I said in surprise. "These are actually good!" I took another bite, adding syrup this time.

Zane just sat there proudly. "Would you have expected any less?" he said smartly, twirling his fork between his fingers.

I shrugged, my mouth full of pancakes.

Zane grinned. "Hurry up and finish, we're meeting Bella, Rikki, and Cleo at Cleo's house in two hours, and we still have to clean the kitchen."

I looked behind me at the kitchen and promptly choked on my breakfast. Zane slapped me on the back a couple times and I finally could breath again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but promise me something." I croaked.

"What?"

"You might make good pancakes, but next time we make breakfast, I'M in charge!"

After we got the kitchen cleaned (the process of which I think had far to much effort on my part) Zane and I left his house. Surprisingly it hadn't taken us that long to clean, so we had time to stop at my place where I could at least change clothes. I was reaching for my cologne when Zane stopped me.

"I wouldn't try that just yet." He cautioned. "Remember, this time it might effect you."

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine, so I'll just go smelling like I haven't taken a shower for a day."

Zane cocked his head, "You haven't." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but not everyone has to know it!" I snapped

He grinned. "Or do you mean that Bella doesn't have to know it."

I lunged at him, and he playfully jumped back, but I reached out and wrestled his arms behind his back.

"Take it back!" I cried.

Zane squirmed. "Whoa, hey, I WAS ONLY KIDDING, honestly, some people are so sensitive. Now LET ME GO!"

"Not until you take it back!"

"Oh come ON!" Zane protested.

"Then I guess we're going to be here for awhile." I taunted

"Oh my god, WILL! Can't you take a joke!" Zane fought my grip, but I hadn't lifted all those weights during training for nothing.

"La de da dee dee da da, tum tum ta tum." I sang completely and utterly enjoying myself, drowning out Zane complaints until I heard what I was waiting for.

"Okay, okay, I take it back, you satisfied now!" Zane snapped. I release him immediately with a contented smile on my face.

"Very satisfied," I said smartly. Zane rubbed his arms where I had gripped them.

"You know that's the second time in two days; we need to do something about this." Zane said.

"Oh, really, what?" I said, not really listening. I was more concerned with finding Bella's favorite out of all my t-shirts. Maybe I had to smell, but I could at least look nice.

"Something like this," I suddenly hit the ground with Zane on top of me.

"Hey!" I cried in surprise as I twisted around in vain.

"Tables are turned Benjamin." Zane gloated.

"Stop being such a two year old and get off of me you big oaf!" I snapped.

"Oh no, nothing doing, I'm enjoying myself too much." he teased.

"I'll say." I groaned and using all my strength, I shoved him off of me and stood up, making a dash for the door. Zane recovered and flew after me, tackling me before I even made it off the dock.

"Nice try Benjamin, let's see you get away this time." He said.

I laughed as we rolled over and over on the deck; this was just too ridiculous.

Bella's POV

I was pacing back and forth across Cleo's living room. "Where are they?" I asked to no one in particular. "Why aren't they here yet?"

Rikki sighed, "Bella relax, they're only…" she glanced at the clock, "a…half an hour late." she faked a smile "I'm sure they're fine."

"No, what if something's wrong with Will? Who knows what happened to him in that stupid moon pool?" I snapped, "I think we should go look for them.

Cleo looked at Rikki. "She has a point."

Rikki got up and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, but they probably just slept in or something, and Zane can be awfully grouchy when he doesn't get enough sleep, so don't say I didn't warn you!" She march out the door, and then poked her head back in. "Well come ON, aren't you coming!" She snapped.

Cleo and I grinned at each other and followed her. Sometimes Rikki was good at hiding her feelings, but other times…it was just too funny.

We made our way down to the pier, having decided to check Will's boathouse first. I questioned why on earth they would be there. Rikki just rolled her eyes and said, "Bella Will's a GUY,"

I nodded, "yeah I noticed." I said sarcastically.

At this, Cleo giggled and Rikki stopped, exasperated. "You know what I mean!" She moaned. "He's not going to want his girlfriend to see him in the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday! Bella, THINK!"

I laughed; she was probably right. I didn't even know why I was worrying. We were nearing the boathouse when we heard shouts coming from its direction.

Rikki stopped. "That sounded like Zane…" She said slowly.

I stopped too and listened, "…and Will!" I finished for her, walking a little faster.

Cleo shook her head. "You don't think they're fighting again." She said worriedly.

I shook my head. "It doesn't sound like it; they don't sound mad."

We reached the end of the pier just in time to see Will emerge from the boathouse with Zane close after him. Zane jumped him, shouting, "Nice try Benjamin; let's see you get away this time!" Will was laughing; apparently they hadn't seen us yet.

"What on earth are they doing?" Cleo asked incredulously.

Rikki chuckled and cleared her throat, "umm…they appear to be wrestling, you know for fun."

Cleo shook her head, "honestly, I think guys never grow up."

I nodded in agreement and laughed as we leisurely made our way down to the dock. Suddenly I stopped laughing.

"Guys aren't they getting a bit close to the edge." I said quickly, quickening my pace.

"They ARE," Cleo cried, "come on!"

The three of us began walking fast down the pier. I couldn't take it and ran the rest of the way, but I was seconds too late. Will and Zane catapulted off the pier with cries of surprise when they hit the water. Without even stopping to think, I jumped in after them. Will hadn't touched water since the day before. Who knew what was going to happen.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! OOOOOooooooo CLIFFHANGER! I don't know; I think that the beginning of this chapter was kind of stupid, but maybe you liked it…it would be great if you could tell me…I don't have to tell you to review though 'cause I know you will anyway! **

**I apologize to shootingstarsandjaybirds: I know I said I was going to tell about what happened to Will in chapter seven, but this chapter was getting to long, so I had to cut it off. Chapter eight should be up today as well hopefully! **

**To all those of you who haven't figured out yet what happened to Will… BWAH HA HA HA HA! **

…**Ehem…um…Anyway… Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys!**

**Ella **


	8. Chapter 8: Fish Boy

**A/N: I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the cliffhanger in the last chapter…but I'm trying to make up for it by uploading twice in one day! Now I'll shut up because (hopefully) you're dying to keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN H2O! Darn it. :)**

CHAPTER 8

Will's POV

I yelped in surprise as I hit the water.

Water.

Oh my gosh, I wasn't supposed to TOUCH water, much less be COMPLETELY SUMERGED in it. I fought my way desperately to the surface and tried not to panic, but I wasn't very successful. I was starting to run out of air when I started to feel strange. My entire body was tingling, a little bit like the way I felt after my fall into the moon pool the night before, but this time…it was different. It felt good. I was suddenly no longer out of breath; I felt my legs go numb and my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't swim; I was sinking. In panic I thrashed about with my arms, not even noticing that my shirt had disappeared, and then my eyes happened to dart down. I almost passed out. My legs were gone. In their place was a long red, scaly tail, like the girls. So Zane was right.

I had become a merman.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there was Bella. She stared at my tail and gaped at me. Then grinned she grinned. I shrugged my shoulders and gave a weak smile. She motioned for me to surface. Using my tail, I propelled myself upward and we surfaced together. Zane was already there and had pulled himself up on the dock. His jaw hit the ground when I broke the surface. Sure he had suggested the idea initially, but I guess actually _seeing_ it was different. No kidding. I looked at Bella in shock. "Okay, this is –" I started to say, but Cleo cut me off.

"Guys, dive swim, go! There's someone coming!" she warned urgently. I turned and saw some people walking by the shore. Bella grabbed my hand.

"We have to go, NOW." She ordered, diving beneath the water and pulling me with her. Once underwater she let go of my hand and motioned for me to follow her. I tested out my tail for the first time. I thought that I had been at home in the water with my legs; this tail was even better. I swam faster than I had thought possible. I couldn't help but grin. This was as fun as I had imagined; no wonder Bella loved being a mermaid so much. I finally could understand how she'd been feeling all these years, and it felt great. I figured that we were heading for Mako, and I was right. We swam through the tunnel and surfaced in the moon pool. I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at Bella. The expression on her face was priceless. I smiled and she did too.

"Nice tail." She commented.

I laughed. "Thank you." I responded proudly. I stretched out, resting my weight on the rock shelf and turned my head so I could see for myself.

"It is nice at that, isn't it?" I said, swishing it from side to side.

"So, you're okay with this?" Bella asked cautiously.

I went serious and thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean, there's nothing that I can really do about it right?" I said logically.

Bella nodded slowly.

"Then yeah, I think I'm okay with it." I paddle a little closer to her and leaned in. I kissed her hard, savoring this moment. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands found their way to her waist. Both of our tails paddled furiously to keep us afloat.

"Oh please, get a room!"

We broke apart in a flash to see Rikki enter with Cleo. Rikki was glaring at us and Cleo was blushing slightly. I turned bright red, as did Bella.

Rikki swam under water and examined my tail. Cleo swam over to Bella and waited for Rikki to surface. She finally did with an awed look on her face.

"That's one heck of a tail you got there." She said, leaning back against the rocks next to Cleo.

"Thanks…?" I said, not quite sure how to take that.

We heard an "oofh!" come from near the back of the cave and pretty soon, Zane appeared in the chamber.

He grinned when he saw me.

"When I called you fish boy, I apparently was closer to the truth then I thought." He smirked.

"Apparently." I echoed dryly.

Rikki started to ease herself out of the water, "Zane, a little help please!" She said, irritated. Zane grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto the sand.

"Thank you." She said as she dried herself off. Her legs appeared a few seconds later and she stood up and hugged Zane.

He looked surprised, but then hugged back, "why are you being so nice?" He mumbled into her ear.

"No reason, I just felt like it," she whispered back.

"Well feel like it more often; I like it." Zane whispered. He pulled out of the hug a little and cupped her chin in his palm and kissed her. They broke apart and just stood there rubbing noses with each other.

I felt Bella swim a little closer to me and I put my arm around her.

Cleo looked uncomfortable, and she began to pull herself out of the water, "Rikki, dry me please." She asked.

Rikki reluctantly broke apart from Zane's embrace and squatted down next to Cleo, moving her fist back and forth along her body.

"I wonder if you have a power?" Bella said suddenly.

I shrugged, "I don't know, how would one find out anyway?"

Bella gestured towards my hand. "Try moving you hand in different positions over the water and see what happens."

I held my hand out and started to copy some of the moves that I'd seen Bella do. Nothing happened. I was starting to feel self-conscious when I tried the flick-of-the-wrist/palm-up one. Suddenly the water in the pool began twirling like a little cyclone. I jumped in surprise, making a "stop" sign with my hand without even realizing it. The water stopped twirling and was still.

"Whoa, Will, do that again!" Cleo cried.

"Yeah mate, that was really weird." Zane added.

I looked at my hand; it looked normal enough, "I'm not even sure what I did," I confessed.

"Try flicking your wrist again babe; I think that's what you did before," Bella encouraged.

I nodded and flicked my wrist, turning my palm up and holding the position. Immediately a small whirlpool formed in the center of the moon pool.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Try moving you hand up, as if you were pulling something," Rikki urged. I did what she said and a small tentacle rose out of the whirlpool. My eyes were fixed on it. This was almost too crazy.

"Make as if you were throwing something at the rock over there," Cleo said excitedly. I pulled my arm back a bit and flung it out towards the rock. The tentacle immediately snapped around and struck the wall.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rikki gasped.

I shook my head in wonder. "I can't believe all of this is happening." I said in awe.

"You're not the only one." Zane said, shaking his head.

I looked at Bella. "You want to get out?" I asked, motioning towards the others. "I think I need to feel my legs under me again before I can start processing this.

"Okay," she smiled. "I think I feel the same."

I hoisted myself up and out of the water. Rikki dried me off, and my legs returned. Bella started to drag herself up too and without thinking, I reached to help her.

"Will, don't! You're going to– " Cleo began, but she was a little too late. I transformed again, but in the wrong place this time. I flopped painfully down on the sand, hitting my elbow on the rocky side of the pool.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my arm where I had hit it.

I looked pathetically at Bella. She looked strange, and she made a noise that sounded like a snort.

"What?" I asked indignantly, feeling a bit hurt. She suddenly started laughing.

"You – look – so – cute," she managed to sputter between burst of laughter.

I rolled my eyes as the rest of them erupted in laughter as well. "Great, just great." I muttered. I tried to look angry, but it wasn't working very well. I finally gave up and started laughing with the rest. Zane, still laughing, came over and helped Bella out of the pool. Rikki dried us both off, and we stood up. I stretched and then wrapped my arms tightly around Bella and held her close. This was freaky and yet amazing all at the same time, and I was so lucky to have a girlfriend who understood exactly what I was going through.

"So, how do you like having a merman for a boyfriend?" I teased her.

She smiled. "Let me see." She leaned in and we kissed. When we finally pulled away from each other, she giggled.

"I think I like it just fine."

**A/N: Awwwwwww! :) How sweet! 3 (That's supposed to be a heart, but the little arrow doesn't show. Sorry!) Anyway, as I promised, I updated twice today. A special thank you to my friend gabi and liveonpurpose for giving me the ideas for Will's powers. I couldn't have written this chapter without you two. I got several other ideas and I'm so SORRY that I couldn't use them all. I wanted to, but it wouldn't have been fair to the girls for Will to have more powers than they did! I had a completely deferent idea, but then I changed it last minute. SORRY! I hope no one's mad at me! :) :) :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! I appreciate your reviews more than you know. Thanks for reading! :) :) :)**

**P.S. I just want to confirm from the last chapter that I do not in ANYWAY promote a Zane/Will relationship. Only a friendship. NOTHING MORE! **


	9. Chapter 9: Cutting Some Slack

**A/N: Hey this chapter is quite a bit shorter than my average, but I'm saving some things for the next chapter, so this one had to be short. I promise; the next one is going to be much longer. TO ALL CLEWIS FANS: The following few chapters and the sequel will definitely have some moments so keep checking! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O**

CHAPTER 9

Bella's POV

I was sitting inside the café waiting for Will. This was our first "date" since the whole incident with the moon pool two weeks ago. Yes, we had seen each other since then, more then before actually because we kept running into each other in the water, but we hadn't really had time to actually sit down and talk about all that's happened. It was really hard to believe that Will was a merman, but out of all of our boyfriends, I think he's the only one who would have reacted positively to the whole thing. I mean, can you see Zane with a tail? Yeah, NO. Will could dive so deep now that everyday he had something new to show me that he had found underwater. I'm happy that everything turned out okay, but I still can't help but think that Will doesn't realize the seriousness of this whole thing. Yes, he's transformed by accident several times since that night, but they were all either when he was home alone or when he was with me or one of the girls. It's yet to happen in a public place and I'm a little nervous for when it does, because it's going to eventually.

"Hey, why the serious face?"

I looked up to see Will looking down at me, a goofy smile on his face.

I smiled quickly. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just…thinking."

He sat down next to me. "What about?" He asked.

I gulped. I didn't want to lie to Will, heaven knows that I've done enough of that already, but I didn't want to hurt his feeling's either, and that's what would happen if he thought that I doubted him.

"Hey Bella? Earth to Bella! You're going all serious again." Will said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Come on babe, what's bothering you? You can tell me." He placed his hand over mine and looked at me.

I shook my head. "I'm just worried." I said simply.

Will looked confused.

"Worried? About what?"

"About you!" I blurted out. There. I had said it.

"Me? What about me?" He asked, surprised.

I sighed. "I'm nervous about this whole 'merman' thing." I finally admitted.

"Why?" Will said in his matter-of-fact way. "Don't you trust me?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" my voice trailed off as I searched for the right words.

"Wait," Will said, realization dawning. "You're not nervous about me transforming, are you?"

I nodded silently, raising my eyebrows.

Will laughed lightly. "Bella, we've been over this, you know I'll be careful."

"I know you're careful, but no matter how careful you are, it's going to happen sometime." I said worriedly.

Will stopped smiling and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm aware of that, but worrying about it isn't going to help. And it's not like I haven't thought about it."

I shook my head. "I know; it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you."

He grinned weakly. "Now you finally know how I felt when I found out that you were a mermaid. It always scared me that one day you wouldn't be able to get away in time." He looked me in the eyes. "It still does sometimes." He whispered softly.

Our eyes locked, he leaned forward, and our lips met. We became even more caught up in the kiss, and as Will leaned forward even more, his arm reaching for my wrist, it happened. His arm knocked over my glass of water and it spilled over the table and splashed on Will. His eyes caught mine, and I could tell he was scared. Then it seemed to hit him because he jumped up and raced for the office. I ran after him and he flopped on the floor just as I slammed the door shut behind my back. Will groaned and turned to face me sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe you do have something to worry about." He admitted jokingly, but I was in no mood for jokes.

"Will? Really?" I snapped, pacing back and forth. "Do you know how dangerous that just was? For both of us?" I was getting angry. I had known that this would happen.

"Bella, calm down, it's not like you haven't had some close calls yourself." He said calmly

I glared at him. "No, but at least I wasn't the cause of them; it was always someone else."

Will glared back, although it was a bit hard for him to look imposing from his position on the floor.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose you know!" He snapped.

"That didn't keep you from looking like a scared rabbit when it happened!" I shot back.

Will looked at me in disbelief, and then his face twisted angrily.

"You know what? You're being ridiculous! Cut me some slack, will you? It's barely been two weeks! Just because you've been a mermaid for half your life doesn't mean that everyone else has had the same kind of experience!" He shouted.

I stepped back in surprise. This was the first fight Will and I had ever had since we started dating and honestly it was the first time I've seen him so mad at anyone besides Zane. I collected myself quickly and tried to look composed.

"Fine then." I said a bit shakily. "I'll cut you all the slack you want!"

I threw him a towel from one of the shelves in the office, Rikki and Zane always keep them on hand just in case, and then I left, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Will calling after me, but I was too mad to care.

Will's POV

"Bella, I'm sorry!" I called again.

It was too late; she was already gone.

I sighed and angrily began to rub my arms dry with the towel. My legs returned a few seconds later and I ran out of the office like a lightning bolt. Once outside, I looked desperately in all directions, trying to see if Bella was still in sight. She was nowhere to be seen. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to think. Then it hit me.

Mako.

I ran to my boathouse and after looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was in sight, I jumped into the water and transformed. I power-swam to Mako, entering the moon pool after a relatively short time. Just as I thought, Bella was there; her back towards me. I swam in quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"Bella?" I spoke her name softly. She didn't answer, but I saw her back stiffen; she had heard me. I took a deep breath and swam next to her.

"Bella please, I'm so sorry…" I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and swam away from me to the other side of the pool.

I sighed, exasperated and threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella? What else do you want me to do!" I finally shouted. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Get out." she whispered.

"You have to speak up; I can't hear you!" I snapped; my patience had run out.

"I said GET OUT!" She shouted, facing me for the first time.

I jumped back in surprise. All my desires to apologize disappeared and were replaced with pure anger. So this was how she wanted to end it all. Well I should have known.

I turned angrily at her. "Okay fine, I'll get out." I shouted back. "I'll get out for good!"

"I couldn't be more delighted." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I dived under the water, making sure to make a large splash with my tail. I heard Bella's exclamation of anger as the water hit her. I grinned angrily and swam back towards the mainland.

**A/N: OH NO, THEY BROKE UP! Relax, it's not permanent, but it's vital to the rest of the story. Give them a couple days to cool down…I just want to say thanks for all the sweet reviews! Keep 'em coming! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Ella**


	10. Chapter 10: Said and Done

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have mountains of Homework and other stuff to do so I'm not home all that often. Once again I'm really sorry! I hope you like this chapter! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Not even my rainbow socks. :(**

CHAPTER 10

Cleo's POV:

Cleo's house:

"WHAT!"

I hadn't been this surprised since the day that I first grew a tail. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Repeat, that please?" I stammered.

"We broke up." Bella said quietly, tears streaming down her face, "and it's all my fault!"

Zane leaned forward from his seat on the couch. "What exactly happened Bella? Who broke up with whom?" He asked curiously.

Bella proceeded to tell us the whole story.

"And then I told him to get out," She finished. "And he did!" she wailed, burying her head in her hands.

Zane stood up and shook his head.

"Well this is a switch." He said sarcastically. "Usually it's Will yelling a me for upsetting Rikki, but I think it's my turn to yell at him for a change." He started for the door.

Rikki looked up, "Zane, where are you going?"

Zane turned. "To find Will; I'll see if I can talk some sense into him." And then he was gone.

I put my arm around Bella, and Rikki and I tried to comfort her. We both had been in that spot before, and we knew how much it hurt.

Zane's POV

I left Cleo's house, not necessarily mad, but confused. I could tell that Bella had been on the level with us, and if anything had made herself look worst than what had really happened, but still it didn't sound like Will to just leave like that. I decided to check the boathouse first. If Will wasn't there, then I'd just have to wait around. I walked all the way down the dock and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I tried again, a bit louder this time.

"Go away," came a groan from inside that I figured must be Will. He didn't _sound_ mad.

"Will, its Zane." I said as I opened the door. "Are you okay?" I stepped inside to see Will sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What do you think?" he said quietly. "I suppose Bella told you everything."

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Yeah she did, but I kind of wanted to hear your side of the story."

Will lifted his head and told me pretty much the same story that I had heard from Bella. The only difference was that his mess-ups had pretty much doubled in size. It was apparent that both were blaming themselves terribly for what had happened.

I shook my head incredulously. "Okay." I began sarcastically. "You aren't happy being away from Bella like this?"

Will shook his head soundlessly.

"Question," I continued, "Why did you leave in the first place?" I shouted.

Will looked up, startled.

"Because she asked me too!" He defended.

I stood up and raised my hands in the air. I stepped over to Will, pulled him up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will, Rule #1 of Dating: When your girlfriend is mad at you, NEVER do what she says while you're in the heat of an argument, ESPECIALLY if she asks you to leave. They don't really want you to go. All they want is to see if you care enough about them to STAY." I said, emphasizing on "stay". I paused. "Actually that's Rule #2, but viewing the circumstances, I'm upping it up a notch."

"What is rule number one?" Will asked curiously.

"If she asks you to order lunch for her, never ever order her a salad or something obviously low-cal. Even if she claims to be on a diet."

"Why not?"

I sighed; this was going to be harder than I thought. "Because then you're insinuating that you think she's fat!"

"Because you ordered her a salad?" Will said skeptically.

I shook my head. "Don't ever try to understand the mind of a woman mate; you could be up every night for weeks, and you still won't ever know. It's an unsolvable mystery for a man, and there's a rumor going around that they think the same thing about us."

Will shook his head. "Okay, so according to 'Rule #1', what you're saying is not to do what they ask you to do because in reality they don't really want you to do what they just asked you to do because they want you to do something else?"

I untangled that statement in my mind and thought for a second.

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely."

Will groaned and collapsed back on his couch. "I have a headache," he complained.

"You want some aspirin?" I asked.

He nodded without even opening his eyes. I waited for him to tell me where it was, but I was obviously getting nowhere.

"Okay, okay, I'll go fine it myself." I grumbled, turning to leave. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet. Among the three different types of cologne, _Essence a Matador, Stirrup 'n' Saddle, _and_ Obsession, _I managed to find a bottle of aspirin. I cracked it open and took two out. Filling a paper cup with water, I went back into the main room and found Will lying face down on the couch. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, there are worst things that could happen you know." I pointed out.

"Name one," was the muffled reply.

"Uhh…" I tried to think of an answer that wouldn't sound too stupid. " She could have…moved to France…yeah, Bella could be chilling in Paris and that's why you're not dating her anymore…and…yeah."

Will lifted his head up off the pillow and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Okay, okay, maybe it was a bad example, I'm trying okay!" I defended myself. I handed Will the aspirin and the cup, and he swallowed both quickly.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked indignantly, looking at Will, who was taking up every inch of the couch.

"I don't care," he moaned. I shook my head.

"You're pathetic," I said as I sat down on the other couch, "and ungrateful. Stop worrying so much; you and Bella will get back together eventually; she's not mad at you."

Will turned his head and looked at me. "She's not?" He asked in surprise.

I shook my head. "No. She's upset, but not mad."

"I expected her to be furious." Will pondered.

"Well she's isn't." I stated. "You're lucky. I think I would give it a little time, and then try and talk with her. A little break never hurt anyone; just don't let it last too long."

Will nodded. He looked a bit better then he had a few seconds ago.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He said slowly.

"Good," I stood up and was halfway out the door when I suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey Will?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"_Essence a Matador_? Really?"

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Will and I had broken up. I had been thinking that ever since our fight, pounding it through my head over and over again, but I just couldn't grasp it. I had always thought that Will would be there for me, and he had tried to, but I had blown it. It wasn't Will's fault; I should have let it go. I remembered all the times I had transformed by accident. I had moved around so much with my family that I didn't have much time to learn what areas had "safe spots", so it was really hard, and I guess that's why I had gotten so used to the quick reflexes. Besides the seven years of experience that is.

I had left Cleo's house an hour ago. I know she and Rikki were just trying to help, and in the beginning I needed someone to tell me that it wasn't my fault. But now I just wanted to be alone, and I knew better than anyone else that it WAS my fault. I stepped into my room and I flopped down on my bed. My head turned towards my nightstand, and my eyes fastened on a framed picture of Will and I. It had been taken at Cleo's Dad's wedding. Will looked so handsome in his sport coat. I remember what I had said to him that day.

"_Do we have to dress up?" Will asked suspiciously._

"_No, but you could match my dress," I had teased. I didn't really expect him to do it, but then he showed up in a sports coat and a tie the coordinated perfectly with my dress. He was so protective too, rushing into the café with me and the rest of the girls when the sprinklers went off. He cared about me then, and I thought he always would._

I could feel tears pushing against the back of my eyes, and I roughly turned the picture face down, knocking it off the nightstand in the process. I couldn't look at it anymore. I buried my face in my pillow and started to sob, kicking myself inside for letting him get away. But it was too late now. I could regret everything all I wanted, but it was said and done. Will wasn't mine anymore. And I only had my own stupidity to blame.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but the next chapter is going to be mainly Clewis stuff I think, so I needed to get Bella and Will's feelings about this whole thing out. They're not mad at each other, but who's going to make the first move towards getting back together? If you have a preference or an idea, tell me in a review or PM me. I'll be happy to listen, but I can't do everything, even though I wish I could. Once again, sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next chapter is in the works, so expect more soon! :)**

**Ella**

**P.S. I didn't come up with the names for the colognes myself, I got them from another TV show and off the Internet! :) :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first really good Cleo POV chapter that I've written so far. I've always had a bit of trouble writing from her POV, but I'm really proud of this chapter. Thanks to all those who have favorited my story, alerted it, or reviewed it! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

CHAPTER 11

Cleo's POV

I felt really bad about Will and Bella's break-up. It wasn't right; they were so perfect for each other, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it. I missed Lewis like crazy and he had yet to get back to me about the whole full moon bit. I was surprised; he had said he'd text me when he found more info, maybe he forgot. But since this was so important it wasn't like him to forget. I was alone in my room, randomly playing with my phone. Rikki and Zane were busy at the café and Bella was performing. Will…was somewhere. I hadn't seen much of him since the break-up. I'd seen him in the water a few times, but he was definitely avoiding all of us. Just then my phone rang. It was Lewis. Talk about coincidences. I quickly picked up.

"Lewis?"

"Hey babe, how are you?"

I was so great to hear his voice again. I had really been missing him lately. With Rikki and Zane back together, and even Will and Bella being loners, I felt like a third wheel or an intruder whenever I was with someone. Yes, of course they were my friends, but that didn't change the fact that their boyfriends or ex-boyfriends were here and mine wasn't.

"I'm good…I guess," I said slowly, unsure of how much I should tell him over the phone.

"You guess?" he said suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed; I needed to tell him.

"We have a little…well…problem," I said carefully.

"What's wrong? Are you girls okay? What happened?" Lewis fired questions at me rapidly.

I collapsed on my bed. "Lewis, it's nothing that serious, it's just kind of crazy."

"Well, what happened?" He asked again.

"You remember that text you sent me a few weeks ago? The one about the full moon."

"Yeah, of course I remember it; sorry it took me so long to get back to you about it, but I've barely had time to sleep and eat, much less make phone calls."

"It's okay, but what exactly did you mean in the text? You weren't very clear."

"At the time I wasn't too sure myself what was going on, but I've managed to figure it out. There was a planetary alignment during that last full moon. It wasn't as strong as the last one; it was only two planets this time, but it only happens every thirty years. It was incredibly powerful."

I smiled to myself. "You have no idea."

"Wait, _what_?"

"I said, you have no idea," I repeated.

"Cleo, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Kind of." I said evasively.

"Is everything okay? Something happened during the moon, didn't it?" He said worriedly.

"Something happened alright." I began. "Bella got moonstruck and swam out to Mako to start with. Will followed her because he thought that it was strange that she had a problem, because it's been years since she last got moonstruck."

"She went to Mako? Is she okay?"

"Bella's fine, and so is Will, except for one little thing." I said.

"What thing? Cleo, did something happen to Will?"

I sighed. "Lewis, Will's a merman."

Silence.

I had expected him to freak out or something.

"Lewis? Lewis, baby, are you still there?" I queried.

"WHAT!" came a shout from the other end followed by what sounded like hyperventilating.

I rolled my eyes; talk about a delayed reaction.

"Calm down Lewis, breath!" I said. I had tried to ease him into it, but apparently I hadn't done enough. I could finally hear him breathing normally on the other side of the line.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he gasped. "Now tell me EVERYTHING."

As quickly as I could I filled him in on what had happened, ending with the fact that Will and Bella were broken up and weren't speaking to each other.

I could hear him sigh on the other side of the line as I finished. "So they're really not speaking?" He asked.

I shook my head "No. But it's not because they're mad at each other; they're just too embarrassed over the whole thing."

"It's a good thing I'm coming back in two days; I miss you like crazy, and I'd like to run some tests on Will and see what's going on."

My heart jumped. "Two days, that's sooner than I expected!" I squealed.

He chuckled. "I thought you'd be happy. I'll be on the 8:00 A.M flight day after tomorrow. I'll take a cab, and I should be at your house about 11. That okay?"

I grinned happily. "That sounds great. I've really missed you too." Then I heard some voices on the other end.

"Hang on one sec babe," Lewis said. I heard some mumbling, and then he was back.

"Cleo, sweetie, I've got to go. I'll be seeing you soon though okay?"

"Alright, it's fine. You'll be here soon, and we can talk all we want then."

"Okay babe, just be careful okay? And tell Will to watch it."

I smiled. "Okay, love you."

"I love you too." Then he hung up.

I pressed the "end call" button on my phone and stood up. I did a little cliché girl twirl; Lewis was coming back! I was so happy, but I felt a little bad, because I knew how upset Bella was about loosing Will. At least Lewis and I were still a couple even if we weren't together at the moment. It wasn't right that Bella and Will were still broken up. I haven't spoken to Will since the whole incident, but according to Zane he's taking it pretty hard. If they could only be together for a few seconds, I'm sure they would solve everything.

Suddenly I had an idea. It just might work. If it did, Will and Bella would both be happy again, but if it didn't…well then it just wouldn't. I needed Rikki's help though. I shoved my phone in my pocket and galloped down the stairs and out the door. Will and Bella were getting nowhere on their own; they needed a little help.

**A/N: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a matchmaker…. okay I know this is more like match-fixer, but I couldn't resist! :) What's Cleo's plan going to be? To find out…[drum roll] **

…**. REVIEW!…LOL! :) :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ella**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short; I promise the next ones will be longer. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12: Stereotypes

**A/N: Here's the long awaited update! This chapter was really fun to write; I hope you like it! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: The owner of H2O died and has most logically and intelligently passed the ownership on to me….NOT!**

CHAPTER 12

Cleo's POV:

I walked briskly towards the café, picking up my pace a bit as I neared the doors. I had a perfect idea, but I needed some cooperation for it to work. I pushed the beads that acted as doors aside and peered around the café. I spotted Rikki arguing with Nate over by the stage, so I moved a bit closer to wait until they were finished. I was also kind of curious as to what they were fighting about.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I heard Rikki shout. "Where is she?'

"I wish I knew." Nate said, running his hand through his hair. "She's not answering her cell or home phone, she's not down by the beach, she's not on the pier; I can't find her anywhere and neither can any of the other guys.

Rikki threw her hands in the air. "Well this is just great. What are we supposed to tell our customers? You guys are good, but it's Bella they want to see, and you know that!"

Nate rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know, I know, but what do you want me to do?"

Rikki sighed. "I don't know, just perform without her I guess. If she doesn't show up in ten, just do instrumental. What else can you do?" She turned and saw me for the first time.

"Oh hey," she greeted unenthusiastically. "You don't by any chance know where Bella is, do you?"

"It's funny you should mention that." I said, shaking my head. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" She questioned, gesturing with her hand.

"About Bella – and Will." I added hastily.

Rikki looked skeptical. "What about them?"

I shook my head and looked around. "Not out here; what if one of them comes in?"

"You're being awfully mysterious, and it's driving me crazy. Come on." She grabbed my wrist and tugged me over to the office and shut the door behind us.

"Now," she began, crossing her arms in front of her, "shoot."

Bella's POV

I was sitting at home, feeling sorry for myself, and eating a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Yes, I know it's pretty cliché, but get over it. If I want ice cream, I should be able to have some, forget the stupid stereotypes. Sheesh. Yeah, I'm not in the best of moods. I was still kicking myself for being such a jerk to Will, and I wanted to apologize. I knew that there was absolutely no chance of his ever getting back together with me; he deserved better, but I felt bad about the way I had treated him after all he had done for me. I mean, really, he risked his LIFE for me on that night of the full moon. The powers could have killed him instead of merely transforming him. Then there was the time he turned down a major sponsor to protect my secret. He's lied to his sister multiple times on my account, and had several arguments with her besides, and then what do I do? Snap at him when he makes one mistake. I slammed my bowl on the coffee table in frustration and plopped back on the couch. I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, drowning my sorrows out with those of other peoples' on a rerun of my favorite soap opera. It was getting to the intense life-or-death moments that are generic of all soaps and I was clutching a pillow for dear life between my hands when suddenly my phone buzzed. I jumped in surprise; the pillow flew in the air and landed on the opposite side of the room. I let out my breath in a _whoosh_ when I realized that it had just been the phone. I grabbed the remote and switched off the TV while I ran a hand threw my tangled hair. Then I reached for my phone. I had gotten a text from Cleo.

_Hi, Rikki and I want 2 talk 2 u, meet us at the café at 3 k?_

I sighed. I didn't want to go anywhere. I looked like a freak. My hair hadn't been washed for the past three days, I wasn't wearing any makeup, all my clothes were wrinkled…but I knew that this could be important. Maybe even something to do with our secret. I knew I had to go.

With a groan I dragged myself off the couch and halfheartedly ran up the stairs to my room. It was only a little after one; that should give me some time to work on myself.

Will's POV

I was sitting at home, feeling sorry for myself, and eating gummy bears. Don't laugh, gummy bears have been my comfort food since I was two, and no, comfort foods are NOT just for girls. Idiot stereotypes. I popped a red one into my mouth and collapsed on my bed, glancing around the room as I did. The entire house was in shambles; I'm not usually this messy, but since the break-up, I haven't exactly been the best of housekeepers. Sophie would be back in a few days, and she was probably going to kill me as soon as she walked in the door, so I should probably start thinking about cleaning up some of this.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget for a few seconds, forget the mess, forget Sophie, and…forget Bella. But it wasn't working.

All those gummy bears had made me thirsty, so I stood up and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was pouring the water out and completely lost in thoughts of Bella when my phone buzzed, scaring the heck out of me. The pitcher flew into the air and hit the floor, luckily it was made of plastic, but my (not so lucky) full glass toppled over, breaking and spilling water all over the counter, the floor, and me.

"Oh no." I groaned, kicking myself for being such an idiot. I grabbed a towel and tried frantically to dry myself off, but it was a pathetic attempt. I flopped on the floor, banging my head on the side of the counter as I went down.

"Ow!" I cried; my hand going instantly to my forehead. I pulled it away and saw the smallest trickle of blood trail down my finger. Great, just great.

I grabbed the towel from where it had landed a few feet away and dried myself off completely. When my legs returned, I hurried into the bathroom to take a look at my forehead. It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated; it was just a small scratch, but it was bleeding quite a bit. I washed it off, wincing as the cool water stung as it hit the scrape. I dried it off in record speed before I had the chance to grow a tail and slapped a quick bandage on. Then I remembered my phone. It had buzzed, meaning I had gotten a text. I left the bathroom and jogged into the kitchen to find my phone. I grabbed it and read the message.

_Meet me at the café at 3; I need some advice. Zane _

Zane wanted advice from me? I don't know what I could possibly give him advice on, not on girls definitely. I'd obviously proven myself idiotically stupid on that topic. I looked down at myself. I'd barely left the house for two days, and I honestly don't think I've changed clothes in all that time either. "Ugh," I muttered to myself as I scratched my chin. My face was all prickly; I didn't shave yesterday. Yes, getting out of the house for a few hours would probably be good for me. I needed to stop moping on the couch, eating gummy candy. I grabbed my towel from its fallen position on the floor (I don't even remember WHEN I had left it there) and ran in to take a bath. Showers were pretty much history; I had forgotten three days ago when I was half asleep and had jumped in the shower to wake up. I woke up all right – and I have the bruises to prove it.

After my bath I threw on the first clean clothes I could find. (Secret: have neutral colored shorts and ANYTHING will work for a top) I grinned half-heartedly into the mirror. I didn't look THAT bad. Okay, I looked terrible, but at this point I didn't care anymore. There was no Bella to impress, and I had no interest in flirting with any other girls, so it didn't really matter how I looked. I sighed and then left my room and began to leave the house; it was almost three already. I hadn't used my razor in so long that I'd forgotten where I left it last, so now, if possible, the house was even messier than it had been before, and I was going to be late. I had my hand on the doorknob when I suddenly had a thought. I turned ran back into my room and quickly grabbed a handful of gummy bears and stuffed them in my mouth. Who knew what kind of trouble Zane had gotten himself into? Now I was ready for anything.

**A/N: One thing: GUMMY BEARS! Yeah, maybe that part was stupid, but I thought it was funny…maybe you thought so too…? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Okay I'm sorry… :) Just ignore me…actually, NO DON'T IGNORE ME…I think I need to stop typing….**


	13. Chapter 13: A Cliche Run in

**A/N: Lucky thirteen! Wooo! This is a kind of sad chapter for several reasons, and there is a surprise at the end, but let me just assure you now that I am a die hard Wella fan and NOTHING on the face of this earth could posses me to break them up permanently...maybe. }:-)**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for Christmas this year I would like an iPhone, Uggs with buttons, and the rights to H2O Just Add Water. Apparently I wasn't such a good girl last year because I didn't get ANY of the above. *_Sigh_* :-(**

CHAPTER 13

Will's POV

I walked down the path by the side of the cafe and went inside. I didn't see Zane, but there was Rikki by the counter.

"Hey Rikki," I called, walking toward her. "Is Zane around? He texted me to meet him here."

"Oh, okay, um...he's in the office probably waiting for you." She gestured towards the office door and smiled. Her smiled looked forced, and maybe a bit nervous.

"Um…okay. Hey is everything alright?" I asked. "You're acting weird."

"No, no, everything's perfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you didn't yell at me for calling you weird." I countered. She looked at me for a second; like she was trying to decide whether or not to divulge in me whatever information she was hiding. Apparently she decided not too because all she said was:

"Okay, fine, you win. I am thinking about something, but it's not really important right now, and you'll probably find out about it soon enough anyway. Zane's waiting, go on!" She shoved my playfully in the direction of the office.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I pulled away, shaking my head, and walked over to the office door. If I had turned around at that moment, I would have seen Rikki take Zane's phone out of her pocket and place it back behind the register where it had been previously. But I didn't see. I opened the office door and stepped inside.

"Zane?" I said, looking around. Then I stopped in my tracks. Zane was nowhere in sight. Cleo was over by the desk, talking with someone.

It was Bella.

I was momentarily frozen in my place. Bella's eyes locked in with mine and I couldn't move. Then I got hold of myself. "I've got to go." I mumbled, beginning to duck out the door.

No, no, you can't leave yet!" Cleo cried, pulling me further into the room.

"I really don't want..." I began

"Yeah, I neither do..." Bella attempted.

"Nuh uh uh," Cleo scolded. "I'll just be going." And with that she scampered out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

"Wait –" I tried.

"Cleo, just a min–" Bella broke off her sentence before she finished. She looked at me, and I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Well," she said in defeat, breaking the silence. "They must have thought this through for awhile."

"Yeah, apparently." I sighed, sticking my hands in my pockets. "You know, we could just leave, I don't think the door is locked." I pointed out.

"Why? Is the idea of being in the same room with me THAT revolting to you?" She asked bluntly.

"No! I just meant that...well, never mind." I didn't want to finish. Actually, I was a little miffed at Cleo and Rikki for putting us in this situation. Sure I wanted to make up with Bella, but not like this, stuffed into the same room on purpose. It had been awhile since the argument and I was sure that she was angry with me for waiting so long to do something about it. I didn't want our make-up to happen like this; I wanted to get her alone. The way it stood now, one wrong move on my part and our friends and anyone else who happens to be in the café get front row seats of my humiliation. Selfish, yes, but I was frustrated to say the least.

"Never mind what?" She questioned innocently.

"Never mind, just never mind," I snapped. She looked a bit disappointed. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe she wasn't mad. I tried to cover my tracks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of stressed right now and I…"

"Oh, so you think I'm not." She retorted. I threw my hands in the air. "I didn't say that!" I protested, "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Don't tell me what not to do!" She shot back. I didn't know what to say. I sighed and rubbed my bandaged forehead.

"What did you do to yourself anyway?" She asked, pretending not to care.

"I hit it." I said shortly.

"No kidding." She rolled her eyes. "On what?"

"If you have to know, I transformed by mistake and hit my head on the kitchen counter. Satisfied Ms. Nosy?" I snapped, exasperated.

"Someone's grouchy." She mocked.

"What do you expect when one is thrown into a room with his ex-girlfriend and forced to make awkward conversation!" As soon as I spoke, I knew that I had just crossed the point of no return. I hadn't meant it to sound like that, but it was too late now. I was starting to feel myself get angry, with myself, with Cleo, with Rikki, and even Bella. I couldn't take this anymore, and I finally just lost it.

"What was the point of this anyway?" I shouted angrily. "Corner me so you can humiliate me in front of everyone? Why else would you want me here?"

She gaped at me. "As if this was all about you! For your information I didn't know anything about this! If I did I wouldn't have shown up!"

"That makes two of us!"

She shook her head and stood up angrily, looking at me in disbelief. "I'm getting out of here. I thought that maybe we could fix things, but now that I've seen what a jerk you really are, I wouldn't come near you if you begged me."

"Don't hold your breath." I snarled.

"Don't you DARE speak to me!" She shouted.

"That's one thing I can do! Now I'm leaving!" I shouted, moving quickly towards the door.

"No you're not; I'm leaving!" she argued.

"Oh no!" I cried. "You're not going to be the one to make the 'dramatic exit' and leave me trailing behind like an idiot."

"I don't see why not; it's fitting." She shrugged, glaring at me. I snapped; this had gone too far.

"You know what, that's it!" I shouted. "If it means anything at all to you, I thought about fixing things too, but you know what? I don't feel the same way anymore!"

"It wouldn't matter if you did; I don't want anything to do with you!" She sneered.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Now move so I can get to the door!"

"No!"

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk!"

We scrapped for the doorknob like two three-year-olds who wanted the same toy and were too little to care about taking turns.

"William Andrew Benjamin, if you don't let go this second, I swear I'll hurt you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I scoffed.

"Don't say you didn't ask for it!" And with that, she kicked me in the shins – and she was wearing sneakers.

"Ow!" I howled, letting go of the doorknob and cradling my leg in my hands. "What the hell Bella?" I cried angrily, pain shooting up and down my shin.

"Oh get over it." She snapped, walking smartly out the door.

"Bella!" I cried in anger. I limped painfully out of the office as fast as I could, catching up to Bella as she was passing Cleo and Rikki. They both looked confused. Cleo grabbed Bella's arm as she tried to run by.

"Hey, you guys aren't supposed to leave angry!" Cleo protested.

"Well too bad, people don't always do what there're supposed to, like when they're supposed to be supportive and instead they snap!" I said, glaring at Bella.

"Or like when they're supposed to be understanding and instead they're idiots!" She retorted.

"Who the HECK are you calling an idiot?"

"This is at least the third time, how long until you catch on?"

"Whoa you two; time out!" Rikki said, stepping between us. "If you don't want to talk, just walk away and forget the name calling alright?"

"She started it." I mumbled sullenly.

"Oh yeah, real mature Will," Bella sneered.

"Well I'm not the one who kicked someone like a two year old with a tantrum!"

"You know what? Why don't you just –"

"STOP!" Rikki shouted suddenly. Bella and I both shut up, but we continued to glare at each other.

"This was obviously a bad idea," Rikki continued, "and I'm sorry for ever going along with it," she added, looking pointedly at Cleo. Cleo shrugged and Rikki rolled her eyes. "Now both of you, OUT! You're distracting customers!"

I sighed. "Rikki, I'm really sorry."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, so am I, but that doesn't change anything between me and – " she stopped and swallowed hard, " – 'him' over there" she finished, refraining from insulting me again.

"Same." I grunted.

"Fine, you know what? I can honestly say that I don't care anymore. Now go!" Rikki snapped, shooing us out of the café.

I stalked out, and I saw Bella leave through the other door. I looked around outside to make sure she wasn't coming the same way as I was. No need for any more cliché run-ins. I think that I'd had quite enough of them for one day.

I really wanted to swim, but there was a pretty good chance that Bella had gone out to Mako. I didn't want to see her right now for obvious reasons, so I resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to go home.

Rikki's POV

Will and Bella had just left, angrier than ever.

"Well THAT went well," I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry, I guess it was a bad idea." Cleo said apologetically.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I said, faking sweetness.

"I said I was sorry, what more can I do?" She protested.

"Just one thing, next time you have a brilliant idea, leave me out of it!"

Will's POV:

I let myself into my house and flopped on my couch. I didn't know fighting could be so exhausting. Now that I was calming down, I could feel my anger seeping away bit by bit. I tried to hold on to it, telling myself that she shouldn't have said all the things that she did, but it wasn't working. For every single thing that I remembered Bella had said, I could remember something that I had said that was far worse.

"What just happened out there?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. Thinking back over my actions, I realized that I hadn't even acted like myself. I was angry, but more disappointed and hurt than anything else. I felt like a total and complete idiot. Maybe Bella wasn't so wrong to call me one. I sure had acted like one.

I buried my head in my hands and closed my burning eyes. It was all too much. The merman business, loosing Bella, making a friend out of an enemy with Zane, trying to not transform every five seconds – I was overwhelmed to say the least. I got up and staggered to my bedroom, collapsing on the soft sheets. I eased myself back onto my pillows and tried to let my mind rest, tried to forget that I was a merman, forget the transformation, and forget that I wanted Bella back so much that it hurt, but it was a doomed attempt. Thinking back over all the good times Bella and I had shared, I realized that I did want her back, that I couldn't forget, and that I never would. But it was too late now. I should have held on to her while I had the chance. But I didn't hold on tight; I let her go.

And she got away.

**A/N: And this is the end for Hold on Tight! Don't worry though; I have the sequel in mind, which will include some Clewis moments and plenty of Lewis and Will friendship. Lewis will obviously be returning in the sequel, so keep you heads up and watch for it! Just to say, I have plans to turn this whole story into a trilogy, which will be called: [drum roll :)]**

"_Powers Unfathomable"_

I'll be changing the summary, but don't worry, nothing in the story will change and it's still the same idea and all that. Thanks so much to all those who have followed and favorited this story, and who have followed and favorited ME because of this story. It's amazing to me and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have a few special messages for you:

Wella4ever**: You have been an amazing encouragement during this story, and I've enjoyed our PM conversation more then you'll ever realize. I can't wait to tell you about the sequel and look forward to being PM friends for as long as possible! Thanks for your awesome reviews and for being with this story from the very beginning! Luv ya! :)**

Liveonpurpose**: Thank you for being my very first reviewer on the story. When I saw it I practically hit the ceiling from excitement. I was grinning so hard it hurt. You've given me a lot of good advice when I've PMed you. Sorry for the false alarm for this chapter. I was frantic and then it all fell into place. :)**

WinxClubDiaries**: Your review made me update on a day that I wasn't sure I wanted too. It made me realized that people really WERE enjoying my story and I'm very thankful for that. Sorry, I've decided not to include Emma; it would be too complicated, but you never know… :)**

Shootingstarsandjaybirds**: What can I say? You've been so sweet with your fantastic reviews and PMs. Reading your reviews make my day and they still do! It's reviewers/readers like you that keep fanfiction going. Thank you so much! :)**

Gabisamore**: LOL! Your review made me laugh! You've been a great help with this story too. Even though you can't review, you always give me great reviews in person! Thanks! BF4L! :)**

Anon**: I know you're anonymous, but if you're reading this, you're the reason that I tried so hard to finish this chapter today. You're review gave me that little push that set my mind rolling…and it also made me smile. :) I had writers block, but thanks to you, I was inspired to keep going. Thank you so much!**

To any whom I haven't mentioned**: Thank you so much for reviewing this story. I don't care if it was just one word; it means everything to me. **

**I love you all and thanks again so much! :) Be on the look out for the next in the Powers Unfathomable Trilogy: _Never Let Go_.**

**Ella :)**

_P.S. Special note to wella4ever, liveonpurpose, and shootingstarsandjaybirds: really sorry about the false alarm earlier. I was frantic to update and I had no idea what to do. I finally thought of something, but if you did think of anything that you wanted to share, please send it to me. I've got two more stories at the very LEAST to write, and the third in the trilogy especially might call for a scene like the one I was talking about. Thanks for your help; you're the three I always go to for story help! :)_


	14. Author's Note: SEQUEL

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to this story will be up in a few days! It's called "Never Let Go," and I'll be editing and transferring it to this account as fast as I can. It's still in the works, so please review! :) OMG you actually read to the end of this story! Did you like it? PM me or review and let me know! I love to chat with fellow writers! :) Thanks so much!**

**Ella**


	15. Chapter 15: AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: This is just a note to further ensure that this story is complete and to push it to the top of the fanbase archive so that my old stories under my old account can be moved down. The sequel for this story is up, as many of you already knew, but if you didn't, go check it out! :)

**Ella:)**


End file.
